


When her body was found

by ashmandalc



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Royalty AU, but i do feel like they have an understanding, queen aloy, she knows how he feels and he knows she knows, shes just biding her time until she knows what to do with that, so might do another thats more high fantasy, they arent super together in this, this isnt exactly how i wanted this au to go, yes title is hozier dont @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashmandalc/pseuds/ashmandalc
Summary: “Your Majesty?” He asked quietly. Her body trembled, and her head fell forward, chin to her chest as she breathed.“Don’t call me that,” she warned. His brow furrowed in confusion.





	When her body was found

The day had gone like any other. He woke up, he waited by her door, he escorted her to breakfast, then to the throne room, to her study where she would eat lunch, then to the court hall so she could make her appearances for the nobles. But when he walked her to her room for the night, he could feel a chill from her. Her eyes, usually warm browns and mossy green, were cold and looking at nothing. When she entered her room, he followed to give a customary sweep to make sure no one would give an unwelcome surprise as she slept. When he turned back to her, she had pulled a thin shawl around her shoulders, her eyes wet as she stared at the stars.

“Your Majesty?” He asked quietly. Her body trembled, and her head fell forward, chin to her chest as she breathed.

“Don’t call me that,” she warned. His brow furrowed in confusion.

“...What?”

It seemed to be entirely the wrong thing to say. He watched her body turn to steel, spine straight, eyes blinking away any moisture. She took a deep breath, and without even looking at him, she said “You’re dismissed.”

He watched her closely for a moment before turning to leave. With the door shut, and him a few steps down the hall, he stopped when he heard glass breaking behind her door. He stopped to listen for anything else, but when nothing came after three minutes, he continued on his way.

He could feel her eyes on his back as he stepped away without a word. Her mood from the night before still clung to his mind, her eyes sad, lips downturned. Lately, he’d noticed no small level of weariness in her gaze, though she tried to hide it. The nobility that served in her court paid it no mind, only looking her way when they wanted to gain her favor. Erend, however, had watched nearly her every move for the last three years, and he _knew_ her. Before he was hers to command, her knight ever by her side, before she was queen, before it all, they had been friends. He understood her position allowed for little in the way of true socializing, not the way she wanted it to be. The flowing skirts, the dusted glitter on her hair, the stones placed ornamentally along her body: it all had never existed in her life before her ascension to the throne. Erend knew time had weighed heavily on her as her status became more and more known. The nobles had fought at first, mostly because she had very little patience with their games and tedious designs for the city. They quickly learned that Queen Aloy, given command by the Sun King Avad, would not pay them any mind, and would do what was best for the citizenry overall. Not just the rich.

Though it made for tense dealings with the nobles from time to time still, Erend had never been more proud of his position as Captain of the Royal Knights (granted to him when his sister left with the king; he needed to write a letter to her, see how things had been so far away from where they called home).

Finally, when her gaze became too heavy for him to turn a blind eye to, he casually spun around, hands clasped in front of him as he stood on the outer edges of the court. The nobles were all chatting and chortling, but Aloy watched him only. She was sad. He could feel it deep in his bones. She was surrounded by people that would hang on her every word if she would just speak to them, but she was so alone, above them on her throne. He noticed, glumly, her skin had a pallor that had come with being kept indoors, then the thought struck him. No more scrapes to tend, no bruises from falling during a climb. No more calluses from handling her spear and bow. No more wind in her hair, sun in her eyes, water dripping from her bright smile (the one he missed more than the drink). She was homesick for the wild. She needed the trees, and animals, the threat of danger, and the bright stars over her when she slept.

He tried to remember the last time she had been allowed to roam free, and he was frightened to realize he couldn’t recall. Aloy had willingly taken this position, knowing it was temporary. Erend didn’t think she realized just what she’d be giving up on a day to day basis.

Thankfully, what brain cells he had to rub together were enough to pull himself away from the wall and find his second in command, Hellik. A few sentences, some rearranged times, and he was set. He returned to his spot on the wall to watch her gaze longingly out the window across from him.

He could fix this.

That night saw Erend doing his nightly duty: escorting Her Majesty to her chamber for the night. She stayed silent tonight, only nodding once to him before stepping away toward her door. Before she could make it, he caught her hand, pulling her to a stop. Her eyes were wide as she spun around to him, looking down where his gloved fingers gripped hers. Then she looked up, and he felt his breath catch at seeing her even just a little more alive than she had been just a moment ago.

“Aloy.”

He saw her chest move with her breath. It’d been so long since someone had called her by her name, and he felt ashamed at the thought that he was part of the problem. The etiquette of his position demanded a lack of familiarity. She was his commander, his queen, and he would do as she said. Nevermind that he’d have done what she told him to even before her ascension. Aloy of the Wild had only to speak his name and he would fight any war she was in. Queen Aloy of Meridian could say his name, and bring down armies.

“Erend,” she whispered.

“Tomorrow, I think...I think we should head out for a while. Just us.”

Her mind seemed to take a moment to catch up to his words, then she gasped, smile beaming at him as his heart raced.

“Really?!”

He nodded, and found himself catching her as her arms wound around his neck. His arms pulled her close by her waist. He took a moment to breathe her in, recognizing the soaps the maids carried up for her. Her face was buried in his neck as he carried her through her door, setting her on her feet by her bed. She pulled away, though her hands stayed fisted in his scarf. His breaths were short, his heart thumping in his chest at the bright look in her eyes. Hammer to steel, he had missed this face. The warmth, the color, the _life_ she had. He would do anything to see that look on her face every day, and he should have started by giving her this excursion sooner.

One of her hands drifted to rest on his cheek. “Erend, thank you.”

He leaned in to it, eyes closed as he soaked in the intimate feeling. “You shouldn’t have to thank me for finally being a decent friend. I should’ve done this weeks ago.”

The hand on his cheek left to pat his armored chest. “Does this mean I can break out my gear again,” she asked, nearly vibrating in her excitement. She whooped as he nodded, sprinting to her closets.

He stood to watch for a moment before he called out to her. “I’ll head to bed now. I’ve already got everything sorted out with the guards, so when you get up, and get ready, we’ll go.”

She stepped out to hug him around the waist, her nose nuzzling into the leather of his armor. He barely had time to squeeze her before she stepped away, and pumped a fist in the air.

“I’ll see you in the morning!” Then she was gone in her closet again, searching for her clothing that had been put away in favor of the frivolous things she wore now. He smiled as he stepped out, shutting her door carefully, and took a deep breath. The walk to his room was lighter tonight, less daunting, and far more rewarding. Tomorrow, he’d get to spend time with his friend. He’d get to watch her face light up, watch her practice her shots.

He had missed her fiercely, and made a note to send that letter to Ersa as soon as possible to call Avad back.

If he had his way, Aloy wouldn’t suffer through another diplomatic dinner again. No more feeling alone with a room full of people around her. He would offer his hand, and he would offer it daily, to remind her that he was hers, title or not.


End file.
